theallfathersconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Making a Mystic
Below here is a guide to making mystic characters. Section heading Things to Know! : Mystics gain their powers from when their natural body and soul wave lengths match the universes wave length. Their soul will generate what is truly their natural attribute, allowing them access to summon such a physical manifestation. Mystic worlds are NOT common at all. There are very few and the population is 99% normal humans. Therefore, most people will go their ENTIRE LIVES without ever seeing and possibly never hearing of a mystic. Mystic worlds are very natural. They don't contain large amounts of technology other than what's needed to sustain life. Radio towers will drive the spirits and the Mystic's themselves insane and cause mass havoc as well as possible extinction of the mystic worlds energies and the mystics powers with it. Mystic worlds are never super populace, they are open spaced and very natural. They live in wooden, stone, steel, whatever houses. They do have computers and com towers, but very few. Again, just enough to sustain life and society. 'FORBIDDEN MYSTICSM': Never use these if you are making a loyal mystic. No loyal mystic will break these laws, with the exception of rule 1, unless it is truly for the greater good of the universe. 1) Never break this rule. No use of Souls in mysticism. 2) No summoning objects out of nothing with mysticism. It can be done but no human is taught how to. 3) Sacrifice of bodies to use their blood or other forms for your own personal gains. 'Rules to Live By' 1) Mystics are better off born on the world than with living there after becoming an adult. A mystic born on a mystic world will begin obtaining their powers around 12-14 years old as a female, and about 16 or so as a male. And at the moment of obtaining said powers, it's no more than something useless. I.e Fire= spark, water= droplets, lighting= electrical spark, wind = small movements of air. 2) Mystics need many years of constant practice and use to make their powers grow as well as their spiritual reserves. 3) Mystics NEED large reserves to summon stronger powers. Without energy they will die or fall comatose. 4) New mystics (ones who became mystics) need longer periods of time surrounded by mystic energies. Usually up to twice as long as a person born there. 5) Not everyone can be mystics. For some it's impossible even if they lived a natural life. 6) Mystics live longer than normal humans. 7) Mystics must be treated different than humans. No teching them to high hell. They will not be at their prime that way. 8) Human mystic powers Include elemental powers such as: Ice, Water, Fire, Lightning, Plants, Earth, Wind, Time, Light, Dark, Void, Aether. No human in recorded imperial history has been a Light, Dark, Void or Aether mystic and very exceptionally rare has a human been a time mystic. Those are Tier 1 powers that are limited to a person on what they get as they are born with them. Tier 2 every mystic has access to but will more than likely never get the skills to learn them. This includes: "Raw" or pure mystic energy, dark-purple and black energy that contains the purest form energy. It will drain a person far faster than normal mystic powers just to summon it forth, as well as controlling it takes an even larger strain on a person. Raw energy is the strongest of all the mystic abilities as it combines the access to every power. One can use their natural powers in a raw form, essentially making them far stronger than they ever were before. But at the cost of draining energy from the user. Tier 3 powers are warped versions of Pure energy. Only the strongest mystics in the galaxy or even universe have the skills to access these, with the exception of healing. Healing or "Green Energy" is a form of mystic energy resulting in reforming and quickening of the healing process. Motion or "Blue Energy" allows a person to rapidly pulsate their body allowing for greater strength and movement. Force or "Red Energy" allows someone to have a greater force and strength, allowing them greater feats of strength and durability. Last of the known abilities accessible to the creatures born of the Sol Universe, Decay or "Yellow Energy" used to melt away or decay any object to use as destruction of said thing. 'Mystic Warriors' 1) similar to rule 7 of RTLB, Mystic warriors cannot use tech upgrades. Or at least they shouldn't. Mystics are more skilled because they push their bodies to the extremes naturally and don't have to rely on tech to get them there. 2) Don't send them on suicide mission after suicide mission. They need rest and harmony to fully recharge. 3) No mystics in the Hyperious Guard unless they serve a true purpose than just sending them out to die. 4) Mystic warrior's can handle more tech than other mystics, but even they have limits. 5) When writing a Mystic warrior, have them have two powers, a primary and a secondary. 6) if they are mystics with very little power, then they cannot have any special powers. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:How-To's